camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vivitar
Vivitar is an American distributor of photographic equipment. History Originally founded as Ponder & Best, Inc., the company was established in Hollywood in 1938 as a distributor of photographic products by the German immigrants Max Ponder and John Best.Company outline of the Vivitar UK website (Web Archive version, 31 May 2007). The corporate name was changed to Vivitar Corp. in 1979 upon the success of its leading brand name. Over the years, Vivitar became a multinational manufacturing and marketing company with subsidiaries in Japan, West Germany, France, Canada, the United Kingdom, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Switzerland. Though never a camera manufacturer, it has sold cameras under its own label since 1975. The company was bought on November 21, 2006 by Syntax-Brillian Corp.,Company history of the Syntax-Brillian website (Web Archive version, 22 August 2007). then on August 21, 2008 by Sakar International.News release at the Vivitar website. Film cameras * Crayola Sport 35 * Vivitar 300Z * Vivitar 35EE * Vivitar 35ES * Vivitar 400/SLVivitar A35 Splash Proof * Vivitar Cosmorex SE * Vivitar CV35 * Vivitar EF35 * Vivitar EZ Motor Big View * Vivitar EZ Point 'n Shoot Big View * Vivitar IC 100 * Vivitar PN2011 * Vivitar PN919 * Vivitar PS25 * Vivitar Point 'N Shoot * Vivitar TW 35 * Vivitar V50 * Vivitar V2000 * Vivitar V3800N * Vivitar V3000s * Vivitar V4000 * Vivitar V335 * Vivitar Ultra Wide & Slim * Vivitar XB200 * Vivitar XC-2 * Vivitar XC-3 * Vivitar XM1K (APS) * Vivitar Series 1 320 Z * Vivitar Series 1 ZM95DB Lenses * Vivitar 35-70mm 1:3.5-4.8 Macro Focusing Zoom 52mm * Vivitar 35-105mm f/3.5 Close Range zoom * Vivitar 90-230mm f/4.5 Close Focus zoom Series I lenses Vivitar Series I lenses represent the top products in Vivitar history. * 24-48mm f/3.8 zoom * 28-90mm f/2.8 zoom * 28-105mm f/2.8 zoom * 35-85mm f/2.8 variable focus * 70-210mm f/3.5 zoom * 90-180mm f/4.5 Flat Field Macro Zoom * 28mm f/1.9 * 90mm f/2.5 macro with 1:1 optical converter * 105mm f/2.5 macro 1:1 * 135mm f/2.3 * 200mm f/3 * 400mm f/4.5 mirror lens * 600mm f/8 Solid Cat mirror lens (Perkin-Elmer mfg.) * 800mm f/11 Solid Cat mirror lens (Perkin-Elmer mfg.) Flash units Manual * Vivitar Model 91 Auto/Manual * Vivitar Model 265 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 272 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 273 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 283 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 285 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 365 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar Model 550fd Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 4600 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 3700 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 3600 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 3500 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 2800 Auto Thyristor Flash * Vivitar 2500 Auto Thyristor Flash Digital cameras * Vivitar DSC 350 * Vivitar ViviCam 10 * Vivitar ViviCam 10b * Vivitar ViviCam 20 * Vivitar ViviCam 2655 * Vivitar ViviCam 2775 * Vivitar ViviCam 2795 * Vivitar ViviCam 3200 * Vivitar ViviCam 3305 * Vivitar ViviCam 3315 * Vivitar ViviCam 3330 * Vivitar ViviCam 3340 * Vivitar ViviCam 3345 * Vivitar ViviCam 3350 * Vivitar ViviCam 3355 * Vivitar ViviCam 3500 * Vivitar ViviCam 3540 * Vivitar ViviCam 355 * Vivitar ViviCam 3550 * Vivitar ViviCam 3555T * Vivitar ViviCam 3610 * Vivitar ViviCam 3615 * Vivitar ViviCam 3620 * Vivitar ViviCam 3625 * Vivitar ViviCam 3630 * Vivitar ViviCam 3632 * Vivitar ViviCam 3635 * Vivitar ViviCam 3640 * Vivitar ViviCam 3655 * Vivitar ViviCam 3665 * Vivitar ViviCam 3675 * Vivitar ViviCam 3695 * Vivitar ViviCam 3705 * Vivitar ViviCam 3715 * Vivitar ViviCam 3725 * Vivitar ViviCam 3730 * Vivitar ViviCam 3735 * Vivitar ViviCam 3740 * Vivitar ViviCam 3745 * Vivitar ViviCam 3746 * Vivitar ViviCam 3750 * Vivitar ViviCam 3755 * Vivitar ViviCam 3765 * Vivitar ViviCam 3815 * Vivitar ViviCam 3825 * Vivitar ViviCam 3826 (aka Vivitar V3826) * Vivitar ViviCam 3915 * Vivitar ViviCam 3930 * Vivitar ViviCam 3935 * Vivitar ViviCam 3945s * Vivitar ViviCam 40 * Vivitar ViviCam 4000 * Vivitar ViviCam 4100 * Vivitar ViviCam 5 * Vivitar ViviCam 50 * Vivitar ViviCam 5018 * Vivitar ViviCam 5020 * Vivitar ViviCam 5024 * Vivitar ViviCam 55 * Vivitar ViviCam 60 Notes Bibliography * Wolf, John C. The Vivitar Guide. ISBN 9780871650658. Links In English: * Vivitar official website * Company history of the Syntax-Brillian official website (Web Archive version, 22 August 2007) * Company outline of the Vivitar UK website (Web Archive version, 31 May 2007) * Who Made that Vivitar Lens? article by Steve Gandy at Cameraquest * Vivitar Series I by Robert Monaghan at Manual Focus Lenses * Photographs by the Vivitar 28/2.5 and Vivitar 300/3.5 at Manual Focus Lenses * Vivitar film camera instruction manuals at Orphancameras.com * Vivitar's flash unit instruction manuals In French: * Vivitar page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr Category:Distributors Category:Lens makers * Category:USA